


Relax, let go, dance!

by Aloe_kun



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Dancing, F/M, First Dance, Flirting, Rarepair, Wine, if u squint, just when I thought I was at the bottom of rarepair hell my brain came up with THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: Valerius had always preferred to watch rather than actually dance himself. Whether it was out of lack of interest, energy or nerves, it had simply always been that way. But Navra will have none of that.If anyone could get him interested in dancing, it seemed it would be her.





	Relax, let go, dance!

Valerius sipped his wine slowly from his position at the sidelines, watching various revellers trapesing about on the dancefloor to the upbeat melody drifting over from the far corner. A catchy tune to be sure, but he was more focused on his wine than anything else. It was a white with hints of apricot; a little sweet for his taste most days but in the warm room it was quite refreshing. Though he had little personal interest in dancing, it was entertaining to watch others taking part. He would maybe give it a try sometime, when he had a little practice. And a partner to dance with of course. Out of idle interest he considered any possible options for a dance partner in the unlikely event he partook.

Valdemar was still in the dungeons as always, doing god knows what. They wouldn't make a suitable partner; he would be surprised if they somehow stole his kidneys mid dance. Vulgora was out in the gardens somewhere when he last checked, and also wouldn't make a good partner. He'd rather keep his bones intact. Vlastomil was an unarguable no. Volta... No, there would be no tearing her away from the food tables, not a chance.

He struggled to think of anyone of interest aside from the courtiers. Nadia certainly wouldn't dance with him, she was already occupied with a performance in the other room and even if she wasn't she would likely be dancing with that apprentice she liked so much.

A flash of orange caught his eye amongst the revellers and he looked up, only for it to disappear back into the crowd. He returned his attention to his glass, swirling the liquid it absentmindedly before finishing it and taking a couple of paces over to a table to refill it with a rosé that caught his eye. It had a flowery taste to it. He nodded to himself in silent appraisal and returned to leaning against a pillar.

The music had picked up, the song seemingly near it's end. Valerius found himself tapping his foot slightly, barely noticeable, to the beat as he steadily sipped away on his drink. It certainly was memorable. He didn't know it then, but he'd later catch himself humming it as he worked.

Eventually there was a lull, where the music ended then faded to something more ambient to give those who wanted a break time to migrate to the sidelines. He had no doubt that it would pick back up soon. Suddenly movement caught his eye and he looked up to find one of Nadia's sisters, Navra, approaching him. He recognised the orange hue; she must have been who he'd caught a glance of earlier, and from the fleeting second he saw of her he could tell that she was certainly a graceful dancer. Quite admirable, but perhaps he only thought that because he was putting it in perspective to his own skills. After all, he'd only caught a glance. He was about to open his mouth for a formal introduction when Navra spoke first, catching him off guard.

"May I have this dance, Consul?" She requested playfully, mischief dancing in her lilac eyes.

Valerius had to take a moment before the words actually sunk in, a blush instantly dusting his cheeks. Was she serious? What exactly about him made it seem like he would make an acceptable dance partner?

"Oh, I..." He managed before the pause grew too long. "I'm not really any good at dancing."

That didn't seem to deter her. A short laugh escaped her lips as she smiled.

"Nonsense! Everyone can dance, even you. Just follow my lead~!"

"Just a second, I...!"

Before he could get another word in, Navra had set his glass aside on a nearby table and enthusiastically swept him onto the dance floor.

It seemed as though he'd be doing it whether he wanted to or not.

She soon had him in a starting position, holding one of his hands and guiding him to place the other on her shoulder. She soon had her other hand at his waist, a warm, gentle pressure that was just slightly reassuring. It didn't do terribly much for his nerves, though. The band was clearly getting ready to play again in just a moment.

"I really think you would do better with a more experienced partner." He said, swallowing nervously.

Vavra smiled indulgently at him, giving the hand in hers a squeeze. "You worry too much. Relax, and do what feels natural to you."

Before he could say anything else, the band began to play a soaring, flowing melody like a warm breeze. He stumbled slightly as he was pulled forward in a fluid motion, but righted himself in time to stop himself from falling forward into Navra. It was difficult to keep up with her; her moves were unpredictable, changing like the wind, but somehow the lack of order to them didn't disturb him as it usually would. Still, he tried to predict what she would do, but found he couldn't. He suddenly found himself being twirled elegantly, then pulled close to her as she spoke.

"Stop thinking." She near whispered, smiling. "Let your heart guide you."

She pushed away to arms length with a flourish, and Valerius did his best to copy her. She quickly pulled him back, a hand at his shoulder guiding him into a waltz-like turn.

"My heart...?" He questioned in a brief lull in the music.

"Yes. To dance is to be free... Forget everything but what you are doing in the present." She twirled him again, and somehow it felt more natural. "Focus on the moment."

He breathed out slowly, trying to clear his mind. He focused, shutting out everything but the music and Navra's elegant moves, and found it so remarkably easy in her presence that his surprise almost pulled him out of the mindset.

Everything narrowed down to her, and he found himself dancing with her in a way that felt natural, like a tide on the beach from the pull of the moon. He finally relaxed and trusted Navra to guide him though, flowing with her movements and trusting her to catch him when he fell back, and caught her when she did the same.

Before he knew it, they moved onto the next song, and then the next. The energy changed with each song, and he had to adjust accordingly, but with Navra's guidance it felt like no trouble at all. He raised his arm to pull her into a twirl, and she beamed proudly.

"For someone who doesn't know how to dance, you're very good."

"Only due to your expert guidance, surely?"

The music slowed to a low, ambling melody. Vavra smiled and guided him into a spin that ended with them in a pose close together, barely inches between them.

"I merely pointed you in the right direction. The rest was your own doing."

"I wouldn't have even taken to the floor had you not invited me to dance."

The music had picked up, seemingly near it's end. Their pace changed accordingly, naturally. Navra let out a soft, melodic laugh as he pushed forward and Valerius drew backwards with ease.

"That is true. But you certainly could have pushed me away with a little effort."

Valerius arched an eyebrow as he swept her into a turn. "What are you alluding to, exactly?"

"I'm simply suggesting that perhaps you wanted to dance from the beginning, and simply needed a little... push~."

She punctuated the word with a push forward, a challenging look twinkling in her eyes as the music's ending notes peaked. Valerius dipped her down with a flourish as the music ended on a high note, the last song of the night, earning a slightly surprised look from his boldness that lasted just a moment.

"Perhaps you're right. However, I'll never tell."

"Then I shall just assume I'm right."

Valerius pulled her to her feet as the revellers around them clapped and cheered for the band, full of energy. Navra herself clapped as she stood straight and Valerius, who had grown accustomed to following her lead, clapped too.

Then, unexpectedly, the main musician shouted something they couldn't make out and earned a round of delighted cheers from the crowd. Navra seemed to catch on to what was happening quickly, looking at Valerius with a bright smile that made his cheeks burn and warmth swell in his chest as the first notes of a waltz began to play.

"It seems we've been gifted with a encore!" She chimed, offering her hand. "Care for one more dance, Consul?"

"It would be a pleasure." He smiled as well. "And please, simply call me Valerius."

And then, he took her hand.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't even remember what sparked this. I have absolutely 0 excuses for this pile of self indulgent trash.


End file.
